My Heaven
by sixbynine
Summary: Mello's practical joke go a bit to far. Now he has to make it better.warning for shota


SPELLCHECK: MELLO,MELON

so this bugged me whilst at work..that is all oh and i own nothing :(

Now with added punctuationXD

* * *

"Look okay it's not gonna hurt him, it's just a bit of fun" Mello was standing in Near's room several bottles spread out in front of him 

"Roger won't like it" Matt was laying on Near's bed gameboy in hand

Mello scoffed pouring liquid into one of the bottles "since when has that ever stopped us playing with Near"

Matt shrugged "your life"

Mello grinned "yup, and it's a good one"

Matt smiled slightly "you done yet he'll be back soon"

Mello nodded blonde hair tucked behind one ear "finished, we can go now and wait for the results" he grinned evilly and left Near's room just as he had found it

Near collected up his puzzle form the floor of the common room and walked back to his room, it was well past midnight and he really shouldn't be up, but he liked to wait till everyone was asleep so he could travel around Wammy's house undisturbed. He opened the door to his room and stopped, he could smell Mello and his bed had been touched, sighing he set his puzzle down looking cautiously around the room for any sign of a trap, finding none immediate he sighed again.

It would take a while before whatever Mello had done became apparent, nothing to do but wait for it, he took of his white clothes and walked into the shower turning on the hot water and stepping in. The hot water cascading down his pale skin bringing it out red and hot, he grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair gently and carefully and rinsed the shampoo out before stepping out into the chilly air. Shivering he slipped into white pyjamas and into bed his damp hair making the pillow wet as it seeped into the material, curling up he slept silently forgetting for the moment that Mello had done anything.

* * *

Near woke up and rolled over stopping as he saw his pillow; it was a funny shade of grey/black. He sat up warily looking at how the colour got darker as it centred in on where his head had been laying. Cautiously he walked over to the mirror dreading what he would find; a scream rang out and in the next room Mello grinned laying back on his bed his plan had been successful. 

Mello walked down the common room expecting to find Near there so he could examine his handiwork, the room was empty. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion he walked to the library, trying to track the pale boy down,

"Hey Matt" he called to the red head as he walked passed "seen Near"

Matt shook his head "Nope, hasn't been out of his room all day as far as I can tell, didn't show to class this morning"

Mello turned before his worry showed to Matt, he was supposed to hate Near not worry about him, sighing he turned and walked to Near's bedroom, gently knocking on the door,

"Go away," cried a voice from within Mello stepped back in surprise Near never spoke like that, he turned the handle on the door to find it locked, starting to get worried he began banging on the door. Near had never reacted like this to any of his other practical jokes he always just shrugged them off, even that time he had shaved off all the hair on one side of his head (eyebrow included).

"Near let me in" he shouted no longer caring who saw him

"Go away Mello, this is your fault" Near called back sounding distressed

Mello began hitting the door with his shoulder eventually popping the flimsy lock and opening the door, closing it behind him he searched for Near. He found him curled up behind the dresser, the two mirrors the room housed both smashed,

"Near!" he ran over to the boy "what's wrong it's just a bit of hair dye"

Near shook, as he looked up at Mello his now black hair falling over his eyes "It's black, I hate black, I can't move." Near looked up at Mello through the hair tears evident in his eyes and Mello suddenly felt a pang of guilt and a desire to hold Near and make him ok again,

"Look ok um, you can get rid of it it's only temporary" he said

"I can't move" Near repeated "My legs won't let me"

"Why" asked Mello confused

"It's black, it hold me down" he said slightly calmer but still far more upset than was normal

Mello looked confused "are you…_afraid_ of the colour black?" he asked his brow furrowing

Near looked down "only when it's on me, don't say anything" he asked quietly "I don't want the others to know, it's pathetic"

Mello leant forward suddenly wrapping his arms around Near "It's not, we're all afraid of something"

"Even Mello?"

"Even Mello"

"What are you afraid of Mello?" his small voice asked as he clung to the older boy

Mello paused thinking before deciding it was all right to let Near know "I'm afraid of being alone, of having people forget me, of going back to being nothing and worthless" he whispered quietly almost afraid of admitting it

Near's arms slowly came up to wrap themselves around Mello "I won't forget you" he said quietly

Mello laughed hollowly "only cause of all the crap I put you through"

"But Mello is sorry I can tell"

Mello nodded "I am" he stood up "stay here I've got something to help" and he walked out Near looked at his retreating back the panic gone from his eyes.

Mello was turning his drawers out when Matt walked in, Matt stopped in surprise,

"Mello" he asked, "what are you doing?"

"Looking for that removal stuff I got after the last time you tried dying your hair brown"

Matt looked confused "why?"

"Why do you think? To get the dye out of Near's hair"

"Why?"

"Because this is worse than the other things we've done ok"

"Why?" Matt asked again earning an exasperated sigh

"Because" Mello said suddenly unwilling to tell Matt about his new information on Near "ah here it is, go back to your room Matt I'll see you in the morning." He walked out and back into Nears room closing the door firmly behind him and dragging a chair in front of it, Near looked at him worried,

"Don't worry it's so no one can get in and see you like this" Mello said soothingly

"Oh, okay" Near said from his corner

"I've got this stuff here it removes dye from hair, I've not used it on dye that dark before but it should still work"

He gave the bottle to Near to read "uh" Mello blushed slightly "you need to wash it in and out, can you move yet?"

Near shook his head and gave the bottle back "I tried"

Mello nodded "Okay" and he bent down and picked the boy up, Near was unsurprisingly light as he carried him to the small bathroom and set him down on the floor.

"Uh, you need to take that shirt off," Mello said blushing slightly again

Near looked up at him his fingers moving slowly to the buttons and fumbling with them "I can't"

Mello looked uncomfortable and bent down to help him, his hands making quick work of the buttons and taking the shirt off Near "bend over the edge of the bath" he said softly and Near obeyed him his body trembling visibly as the black hair fell towards his face. Mello resisted the sudden urge to run his fingers over the milky white flesh and instead turned the shower on wetting Near's hair, dye running away down the drain in a dark blue purple stream. Carefully he put the removal liquid on Near's hair and rubbed it in before switching off the shower.

"That needs to stay in for half an hour" he said sitting down opposite him awkwardly, unsure of what to say

"Thank you" Near said looking up at him better now the darkness was out of his face

"Well it was my fault to start with" Mello said looking away from the semi-naked Near and concentrating on the tiling

"True, but you didn't have to come and find me you could have just assumed I was somewhere else and never have come looking for me"

Mello looked back "I was worried about you"

Near nodded "thank you" an Mello understood, no one had ever worried about Near before

"That's ok," he said

Near shivered slightly and sneezed

"Are you cold?" Mello asked looking around for a towel "why are there no towels in here" he asked confused

"I don't like them, there to scratchy, I just drip dry" Near said

Mello looked at him like he was mad "no wonder you always sound so ill" he stood up and sat behind Near wrapping his arms around him "just have to keep you warm like this then" he said, not that he minded the feel of Near's skin on his arms

Near froze before relaxing into Mello's arms, his head resting on Mello's T-shirt, his legs swung over to the side, the remover discolouring the black T-shirt slightly. Mello decided he didn't care, it was a small price to pay to hold Near like this. Gradually Near's breathing evened out and Mello assumed he had fallen asleep, leaning over him he watched the slow rise and fall of Near's chest and found himself leaning closer until their lips were almost touching, Near's eyes opened,

"I think the half hour is up" Mello froze then sat back quickly, blushing furiously

"Uh yeah" he stood up turning the shower on again "come here"

Near obediently shuffled over and hung his head over the bath his eye shut so he couldn't see the black as Mello washed it out.

"There you go all done" Mello said turning the water off "Pretty much the same colour as before shade darker perhaps but that'll wash out soon" he said stepping back not facing Near as he stood up

"It's ok" Near said standing in front of Mello "It's ok" he reached up a hand and touched Mello's cheek

Mello stiffened "Really?" he asked "It's ok for me to hate you so much you're all I think about until suddenly I don't hate you anymore and I just want to hold you and feel you?" he asked bitterly looking away

"Yes" said Near "If they is how you feel then it's ok, Near has liked Mello for a long time I was just waiting for you like me back"

"You say that like it's a dead cert," Mello said grumpily

"It is, Near can see you even if you can't" the pale boy stepped closer his chest bumping against Mello's

Mello looked down at him "Maybe" he said and "Maybe you know me better than anyone" and he sealed his lips against Near's wrapping his arms around the small body and lifting it up slightly pushing him against the bathroom door. Near's legs wrapping around Mello's waist as Mello invaded his mouth with his tongue,

"You're so light," Mello said

Near nodded "Yes" he agreed

Mello laughed at the answer and kissed him again placing him back on the floor "still to heavy for me to hold for to long though

"There is a bed" Near said

Mello choked "You know you're more outspoken than you lead people to believe"

"I say what I think and feel"

"What do you think and feel right now" Mello asked pressing himself against Near biting gently down his neck

"I feel hot, and happy when Mello touches me, I think I should touch you back" Near replied honestly his hands slipping up the loose black shirt, cold fingers trailing upwards. Mello smirked his hands skimming down already naked skin to the waistband of Near's trousers slipping his hands into the loose material. Near gasped and looked at Mello,

"Maybe I think I should touch more of Near" he whispered in the boys ear

Near gasped as Mello's hands slipped round his front brushing gently against his arousal

"Maybe I think I should make Near writhe and cry out" he carried on whispering, he could feel Near reacting to his words, he squeezed gently and Near cried out clinging onto Mello

"Maybe I think I would like to see all of Near" and he slipped Nears trousers off, leaving them in a pool around his ankles, he was surprised when he felt hesitant hands pull at his clothes

"Maybe Near agrees with Mello," he said shakily as he pulled off the black T-shirt and undid the tight belt holding up Mello's trousers, the now too loose item of clothing fell away easily settling on the floor.

Mello stepped back looking at Near as he stood blushing against the door,

"Why do you hide?" Mello asked as Near looked over his body to "You're beautiful, why cover it up with those baggy clothes?"

"I don't like to be looked at" Near replied shy eyes sweeping Mello's body "I just want to blend in"

Mello smiled stepping in pressing his body against Near and kissing him gently "I think I'd like to look at you a lot more" he whispered again, agile hands slipping down and twisting into dark grey curls. Near bit his lip, his head falling backwards and thumping lightly on the door as Mello stroked him slowly. Opening the door with one hand he pushed Near back into the main area of the room settling him on the bed and crawling over him trousers forgotten in the bathroom, underwear not present to start with.

Mello trailed his tongue down Near's almost white stomach twirling in and out of his belly button as his fingers opened the draw next to the bed, rummaging around for the small pot of cream he had seen before when he had been looking for Near's shampoo. Finding it he pulled it out and looked at it, it was hand cream, he raised an eyebrow and looked at Near

"I don't use it" he said "but it was a present I felt I should keep it"

"Well I've got a better use for it" Mello said and pulled the cap of and put some on his fingers

"How do you know about these things" said Near

Mello shrugged "You be surprised what the older guys here leave lying around, plus it's really easy to nick stuff from that shop in town"

Near went quiet "Will it hurt?" he asked, "It sounds like it would"

Mello raised another eyebrow "how do you know?" he said

Near blushed "Just because you kept the magazines doesn't mean you were the first to find them"

Mello smirked "It might hurt, they were unspecific, but you're right it does sound uncomfortable"

"Maybe quickly is best" Near said

Mello shook his head "later, now it's best to go slowly"

Near nodded "ok"

Mello trailed his fingers, now slick with cream down Near's torso raising goosebumps before sliding one finger inside him slowly. Near gasped tensing up,

"Relax" Mello said biting Near's neck gently and kissing him "Relax"

Near slowly relaxed and Mello took the opportunity to slip in another finger and flex them,

Near arched off the bed into him crying out and Mello smiled, if he had known how beautiful Near looked like this he would have stopped hating him long ago, flexing his fingers again he moved them apart stretching out the tight skin and making Near moan,

"More…"it was quiet but it was unmistakable, Near was begging, and Mello was happy to oblige especially when he felt a tentative hand pull at him gently mimicking his own actions from earlier. Mello gasped as Near's cold hands slid over his length gently playing with him and making Mello make the same noise Near had,

"S-stop" Mello gasped "If you carry on…"Near obeyed him understanding

Mello leant over Near and positioned himself, he leant over and kissed him, his tongue invading the other's mouth as he pushed in swiftly, swallowing the cry of pain that Near let out.

"I'm sorry Near" Mello said genuinely sorry for causing the boy pain

"It's ok it doesn't hurt much, it was just a shock" Near replied pushing his hips up to reassure Mello he was alright

Mello eyed him and decided it was all right and began moving slowly, wincing every time Near did until at last the look of discomfort was replaced by pleasure, Mello began to move faster, his hand moving to wind itself round Near and stroke in the same rhythm,

"M-Mello" Near gasped trying to warn him before he came messily over their chest

"Near" Mello cried out joining Near and collapsing down on him, sweaty and panting, their breath mingling as they fell asleep still sticky and damp.

_flash…forward..:S blegh that bit in the manga before the end but after the middle…:S_

"You're remembering our first time aren't you," said Mello into Near's ear

Near nodded "How can you tell?"

"You go all quiet and broody, plus this is the first time we've been together in a long time, it natural, I was thinking about it"

"I think about that night all the time" Near said "You know you cured me of my phobia, I still hate black but I don't freeze anymore, because you are always there when ever it's to close"

Mello was silent "I'm glad I did it, I think my life would be unbearable if I didn't have you"

Near nodded "yes" he wrapped his fingers into Mello's

"You know how this case will end" Mello said, "I won't live much longer"

Near nodded silently his eyes closed he knew he would be lucky to survive Kira, Mello didn't stand a chance "I think if Mello dies, Near will only wear black"

"I think I would like that" said Mello "When I die I will buried in white"

"Yes," said Near giving up on pretending Mello would live "If I die, I will be buried with you"

"Near won't die," said Mello

"But if I do…"

"Near won't die, Near can't die" Mello sat up and glared at him "If Near dies then everything means nothing"

Near pulled Mello down and kissed him "I'm sorry, I won't die then, for you"

Mello nodded and lay back down wrapping his arms around Near "Ironic how a practical joke to annoy you, turned into this"

"What is this?" Near asked rolling over to face the blonde

"This?" Mello repeated "this is my heaven"

Near snuggled into his chest "You are Near's heaven too Mello" he whispered

* * *

yes Mello is such a perv XD and i dont really like this ending much ..blegh 

okay yeah so i know that there like waht 13/14 in this...but does Mello not strike you as the kind of person to have porn stashed under his bed ?? XD plus Near knows everything...

well i was reading teh manga and Mello goes 'i can't accept this photo without giving you _something_ in return' or something like that and thus my new fave DN pairing was born XD

Near is hard to put in smut he so pure ...

wow ok so i read over this cause..i'm bored and i really apologise for the mistakes..i was exceptionally tired when i wrote this..so tired in fact i decided that Mello should use butter as lube :S and spent a large amoutn of time asking my friends if there was any reason Near would have butter in his bed side drawer...they were really confused but the answer was definatly no...so i used cream in stead..XD

Zhaena pointed out that dying nears hair was really mean..i totally agree but for the love of god its fricking white! it is asking to be dyed...its like blank paper is asking to have yaoi smut drawn on it XD


End file.
